THE ISLAND
Introduction 'the BLUE island' is an album website, and community, created by To whom it may concern. in collaboration with iambountyfan. It was announced on May 28, 2015 that it would become 'THE ISLAND' on July 1, and include access to iamamiwhoami's entire discography. To whom it may concern. sent an email to Islanders announcing that the release date for THE ISLAND would be pushed to July 17 due to the big changes on the website demanding more time. Server issues then caused THE ISLAND to be postponed until July 20. ''"The aim with BLUE’s digital edition is to use the digital format's strengths in a way that supports iamamiwhoami’s release format and present a new way for the listeners and viewers to consume an album together with the followers of iamamiwhoami themselves.” says Jonna Lee. The island is created in collaboration with creators of the growing iamamiwhoami community “iambountyfan”, a site running independently since 2010 and a vital focus point for many iamamiwhoami followers. In the creative team for both the BLUE island and the BLUE physical ltd. editions is also designer and illustrator and Jan Scharlau who to some is also a known follower of iamamiwhoami. “iamamiwhoami creates music and visuals in connection with a continuous storyline, and I want to put emphasis on our vision by presenting a functional way to experience it. The BLUE island puts our album in focus and aims to enhance the digital format. A physical item is viewed as more valuable than a digital service. The value lies in the work and the value of the experience. Who better to help develop this?" – Jonna Lee Passes There are two types of passes to access THE ISLAND, an Islanders Pass and a Visitors Pass. * Full Access Pass (Islanders Pass) '€30.00 EUR''' * Limited Access Pass (Visitors Pass) €18.00 EUR This pass is a limited access pass and does not include downloads of the BLUE island material. Upgrades are available in the island SHOP. Passes "includes your personal islanders login to THE ISLAND. A site and community home for all iamamiwhoami's releases, where you can stream, share and/or download music, images, films, concerts, lyrics and additional material in highest possible resolution by your choice of streaming or sharing with other users. THE ISLAND is a living organism, continously updated. THE ISLAND has it’s own currency giving islanders a lower rate when purchasing all To whom it may concern. releases and products in THE ISLAND SHOP." Locations Within the "OWN" section of THE ISLAND, a map is shown marking the various fictional locations of BLUE: * Indicates that it is a part of Shadow Isle Releases Exclusive releases include: * 'dive' single. public * 'pearl' clip. * 'melter' clip. * 'arrival' clip. * BLUE 'portrait' public * IN CONCERT 2015 * Note that the video clips are original, alternative videos; different from those scenes used in the film to compliment these three bridges. Screenshots of THE ISLAND Noteable Updates 1.0 * Launch 1.0.1 1.0.2 1.0.3 2.0 * Renamed to "THE ISLAND" * New host domain. * Includes "iamamiwhoami's discography". * Redesign. * SSO Profiles. * Price increase to €30. * THE FLOOD now powered by iambountyfan. 2.0.1 * Bug fixes. 2.0.2 * Still series added. 2.0.3 * Auto sign-up after purchase. 2.0.4 * 'CONCERT IN BLUE' added. 2.0.5 (31/5/2016) * 'IN CONCERT' streaming quality increased. * "typing…" notification in TELEGRAPH. Dissolved On September 2, 2019, THE ISLAND was dissolved.